utaufandomcom-20200223-history
UTAU wiki:News archives/2011
News for 2011. ;July 31, 2011 :Beryll Heliodora JP ACT 1has been released! You can find her first sample song here. :Akemi Wakana ACT 1 has been released. Demos coming soon. See her page to download it. ;July 30, 2011 :Aiko Wakana and Akemi Wakana now have a wiki page! See Aiko's page to download her voicebank. Akemi ACT 1 will be released soon. ;July 29, 2011 :Demetri Ookami ACT 4 CV BETAis released. If you use it, :please report any bugs or errors to the voicebank author, thank you. ;July 28, 2011 :Mitsu Yama Act 2 is realesed! :Cheri Amaine Act 1 is realesed! :Kylz Act 4 Beta has been released for testing. ;July 24, 2011 :Panda Piyu UPDATE voicebank is up to download. ;July 24, 2011 :Makune Hachi Has been updated to her ACT3! You can find it on her wiki page. :Destiny Auduo Has an updated voicebank! Go and download Destiny FINALE now! ;July 23, 2011 :Panda Piyu and Bunny Rokkee now have their own website + Rokkee's voicebank is up to download! ;July 23, 2011 :Beryll Heliodora's BETA voicebank is up for download now! The profile page moved to the WIP UTAUloids! ;July 22, 2011 :Kiku Manami's voicebank has been publicly released! Find a link to the download page here on the wiki! ;July 20, 2011 :Marlin and Kimochiloid Pesuto now have their own wiki pages. :Bunny Rokkee now has her own UTAU Wikia page! :Hana Chikako has been completely revamped with a new voicebank and MMD model up for download. Go check it out! ;July 19, 2011 :Kiku Manami's Append design has been updated! :Niji Shinfonii's ACT3 has been released! :Panda Piyu's Russian voicebank has finally been released! ;July 18, 2011 :YanYan Shirakane's ACT1 is now being recorded. ;July 17, 2011 :Zokune Nia ACT1 is undergoing recording. :A WIP UTAUloid, previously named, "Shuke Sako," will be renamed to, "Tsukine Goyo." But, he is still in progress, so he still cannot be released. :Panda Piyu's ACT2 is finally released. ;July 16, 2011 :Hikari Koe 光の声 ACT 1 is released! Has CV and VCV Lite samples. :Nukupoid Act 4 has been released! Features a new design and is VCV! ;July 15, 2011 :Gaby Enkane's Beta voicebank is up for download! ;July 14, 2011 :Rai Akegata had his Voicebank updated to ACT 1.1 - available for download at his page now! :Guren Nataku (ナタク紅蓮) ACT 2 available with a Leia cover as example : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xQTqdH_wHZw please check it out ! ;July 13, 2011 :E&M's UTAU Service now is offering up UST REQUESTS!!!! See our page for more information!!!! ;July 12, 2011 :Panda Piyu's voicebank finally up to download! :Panda Piyu now has her own Utau Wiki page. ;July 11, 2011 :LEGIT's voicebank has been updated and is available for download! :Takara Asune's ACT 1.5 has been released and is now available to download. ;July 8, 2011 :Elle ACT1 now has a Wiki page/VB for download. ;July 7, 2011 :EDIT: Nevermind, it's the official company :BREAKING NEWS!!! VOCALOID and UTAU videos and songs are possibly being falsely claimed by an account called "CRYPTON_FUTURE_MEDIA." Please spread the news to other VOCALOID and UTAU communities. Also look at the topic on VocaloidOtaku. :Demetri Ookami now has a Hyper Append. Check it out if you please. :Viai Emine's act2 has been released. ;July 5, 2011 :Hirune Migurushii's ACT 1 released. :Shiawase's 1.0 is has been released! :Aimi Natsune's ACT 1 is released today! :Emster has decided to give up on the unnamed UTAUloid formerly known an R0SE. She will be starting a new project for an UTAUloid named Ami Torine, Yumi Torine's older sister. ;July 2, 2011 :Shiro Kuroine Act 2 released. Please check it out! ;July 1, 2011 :In celebration of Fuki Kusane's 1st birthday, she has been upgraded to ACT2 which contains VCV Lite. :Shosan Yunibasaru's ACT3 voicebank will be delayed, due to the acquirement of a new microphone, and oto.ini...well, fails. She will be up for download ASAP, VERY sorry! - Emster :Kessika Kotone's ACT1 voicebank is now up for download. You can download the voicebank here or on her wikia page. ;June 27, 2011 :Christophe Voicebank/Wiki page released. :Kiku Manami Voicebank released on her website only. Download Today! :Emster is holding a contest for her WIP UTAUloid, formerly called, 'R0SE'! The voice is to be a deep, dark-sounding singing voice, almost opera-like. The contest is for a name, personality, and appearance for this UTAUloid! There is one catch- the name has to have sometihng to do with a flower and can only be one word. Good luck, and email responses to EM.UTAU@yahoo.com. Thanks! :Aimi Natsune's Wikia Page is up! Take a look if you have the time! ;June 24, 2011 :Guren Nataku (ナタク紅蓮)'s ACT 2 is now released !! VB DL link on her WIKI page A video will be uploaded soon on TheBakaKitsune's Youtube Channel. She has another site too (check the UTAU WIKI page please). :Kiku Manami Appends have finished recording! Act1 Original voice and Appends to be released soon! :Zokune Eien ACT 2 has under gone recording! And upon the release of ACT 2, the artwork shall change. :Shuke Sako ACT 1 has under gone recording! :Omo Milenna ACT 3 Beta now available by visiting her page :Raku Tengaine's author has announced that his SOLID append will soon be availabe, and his ANGRY append is being recorded. ;June 23, 2011 :Orochi Herman, UTAU Wiki admin, needs help in keeping rotbrc.com alive! If you have some moolah to spare, whether in credit card or paypal, you can help by contributing at this link: http://boards.rotbrc.com/miku/res/6040.html :On that same domain in the works is an UTAU-related project... more shall be revealed as it develops... :We are now going to populate MikuMikuDance Wiki. Share your knowledge and information regarding MikuMikuDance! http://mikumikudance.wikia.com ;June 22, 2011 :Utau Suku Sanaten has had changes, her Act 2 VB will be released soon, but it may take a while, also many things have been changed in her new VB, I suggest you take a look here. :A new UTAU named Zokune Eien has been announced and was released yesterday. He also has a wiki page! Download the VB here ;June 21, 2011 :Yami Raionne now has her ACT 1 Core VB completed. It has a complete prefix map, so it has a very wide range. ;June 20, 2011 :Vestasarinia Has a Wiki page and her VB has been released! :Süß Has standalone VCV! Check it out!! :Lunet Nichiion finally has a Wiki page! :Sol Nichiion finally has a Wiki page! ;June 18, 2011 :Amai Harukaze finally has a Wiki page! :Wild UTAU Group has a wiki page now, check it out now! :Silver Risago has a wiki page now, check it out now! :Süß's ☆STRONG BOOST is now available for download! VCV is still coming soon.. ;June 16, 2011 :Diipu Sakasamane's VCV Neutral voicebank has undergone recording. :Misaki Choune has been updated! ;June 14, 2011 :Kojiro Akutagawa has a wiki page now, please check it out! :Ryo Kuratagawa has a wiki page now, check it out now! :Chiyo Kuratagawa has now a wiki page. check it out! :Tsuki Kuratagawa has now a wiki page. Please check out! :HARMON-E's Act1 is out!! ;June 13, 2011 :Mikai Kagemori and Panda De Roxea are now deceased UTAUloids. :Shosan Yunibasaru's ACT3 voicebank has undergone recording! It will be taken for a test run, given some oto-ing, and once it sounds alright will be released! Yay! Shosan's art will also undergo some changes. ;June 12, 2011 :Eri Utaune has now officially been renamed to Eri Kokorone. :Shiho Koene's Append Mild is released! :Ame Yasashiine has her own page! ;June 11, 2011 :Since a while, PurpleWaves123 updates Lia Okyanne to ACT 2! Her ACT 2 voicebank will be released soon with a new design. ;June 10, 2011 :Shosan Yunibasaru is soon to undergo voicebank improvements for an ACT 3! :Utsukushii Tamashii is having voicebank updates. His update release will be in mid July. Please see his page for more details! ;June 9, 2011 :Demetri Ookami now has an ACT 3! Take it for a spin (but fill it up with gas before you return it ;D) :LEGIT's ACT 1 has been reuploaded, complete with an oto.ini! :HARMON-E Has a wiki page! His japanese voicebank will be up soon! :An investigation regarding an appeal for SukinaK's blacklisting was conducted, and have revealed a mass-plotting against SukinaK due to an internal vendetta. Due to this, SukinaK's works have been reinstated, and SukinaK herself deleted from the blacklist. :On the other hand, those who suggested SukinaK for blacklisting will now be investigated for possible sanctions. ;June 6, 2011 :Arisa Kuratagawa has now a wiki page. Please check out! :Kayakou Okimura's ACT I CV voicebank is up for release. Wiki Entry has been added. Please try! :Diana Kunikida has now a wiki page. Please check out! :LEGIT's ACT 1 has been released! :Sachiko Akaruine's voicebank has been updated to ACT2! ;June 5, 2011 :Eri Kamiaoi's Act. 1 is now available for download! Check it out on her Wiki Page! :Hirune Migurushii's Wiki page is up! Please check it out! ;June 4, 2011 :Kitsu Hion's ACT4 is finally up. :Shiro Kuroine's Wiki page is up! Please check it out! ;June 2, 2011 :Merodii Mikune's Wiki Page is up! Take a look at it! ;June 1, 2011 :Shiho Koene ACT1.7 is released! :Leto ACT1 is released! ;May 31, 2011 :Nami Kyoto Wiki page is up! Please check it out! :Akira Kotone ACT1 voicebank released! Wiki page is also up. :Marin Riine ACT2 has been unofficially released with Wiki page updated. ;May 30, 2011 : Michi Ayako's act 2 voicebank has been released! Includes OTO.ini file! ;May 29, 2011 : Ame Shirohi ACT1 has been released. Watch her debut video here or go to her wiki page to download! : OfficialDefoko on YouTube has contacted Ameya and waiting for reply. Do NOT flame their channel. : Blitz Bazooka ACT 3 was available to download by visiting his page ^^ ;May 27, 2011 : Hikou Tsubasa now has a page and a download of his ACT2. : Although not very well-known, this video has been well-received and I hope you all can enjoy Jack the Uloid! here : Linako Sonone has a new concept art. Also her voicebank has been upgraded to ACT3 with VCV Lite. Her Gentle Append has been upgraded to ACT2. She supports Korean language with KR append download. : Nan Abe is now available for download! ;May 25, 2011 : Effortlessly reverted a vandalism by a generic noob. =w=b. Oh, and banned to the high heavens too. ;May 23, 2011 : Kimie Oharu has been added to the UTAU wiki! Check her out. ;May 22, 2011 : Ichigo Amaine is created! :Looks like Benedicto Tekikakune will still be held under-development. Luckily, while he is also being produced, a new utauloid aimed for the japanese audience is being created. He shall be deep voiced, but still sound young. ;May 21, 2011 : Tuna has been released. : Sei Amayane now has a wiki page :D ;May 19, 2011 :Due to the creator being kinda busy with school work, Benedicto Tekikakune hasn't been worked on much, but he is still being used by the creator in his current state. He shall hopefully be completed either today or tomorrow if the creator is lucky! ;May 17, 2011 :Three of the miraiLOIDs, RX2-NOE, Kujone Seijou and Hwa-Jae won't be able to be finished until the next school year starts up due to computer issues. Sorry for the delay, everyone! ;May 13, 2011 :Namida 2.0 has been released and is available on her wiki page. : Ricardo Carrera (AKA Hispanoloid) has now closed his account! Keep on the lookout for any more sock puppets, guys! :Okkuu Rine is unleashed and "his" ACT1 is now available for download, on this Friday the 13th! :Ruu Rakuraine released on this friday 13th either :D her ACT1 are now available to download by visiting her page ;May 10, 2011 :CODE-RATU now has a page on UTAU wiki! ;May 8, 2011 : Raku Tengaine's SHY append is now available for download. : Jasminetea has her voicebank fixed up a bit, so now you can download her act 1.5 at her page. ;May 7, 2011 : In honor of her birthday, Misaki Choune has received an update! : Ratao Girine's ACT3 released. ;May 6, 2011 : The first of Project KERBEROS, Kyrus is released today. ;May 5, 2011 : As some of you may already know, Benedicto Tekikakune has a released beta voicebank to test out. And while he's still being worked on to fix and add some sounds, his english has been used for a special purpose here :Raku Tengaine's page is now up, and the creator is currently constructing an OTO.ini as you read this. : Hikari Koe joined the team! He now has a page! Edit; His creator apologizes. The date on this update is probably wrong; his computer is stuck at May 5, 2011. Sorry everyone! ;May 3, 2011 :Suki Urufu's act 3 voicebank is now posted on her wiki page :MiSS SAiYA's ACT 2 voicebank is now fixed and complete! Download and hear it: here :Maaya Tomine was released on May 1st but her creator forgot to make an announcement here. ;May 1, 2011 :Hwa-Jae's page is up! Her recording will begin soon! :Utsukushii Tamashii's ACT 2 voicebank is now under development! ;April 30, 2011 :Benedicto Tekikakune has officially released a beta voicebank to test out: here :LilithEndo now has a wikipage and she has 2 new songs on youtube. :Jasminetea is released today and has an act 1! :Angel now has a wikipage and an account on Youtube Account. Her VB Demo Act 1 has been released as well. ;April 30, 2011 :Demetri Ookami has now received a Gentle Append! It has English and Italian supplements, too, along with new boxart! ;April 28, 2011 :Pikane Ai and Raaphaello now have their own wiki pages! They are no longer in the Pageless UTAUloids page. Raaphaello's getting a huge testosterone-filled update and Pikane Ai is getting three super happy VCV appends. Stay tuned! ;) :Mono Kurune finally has wiki page and Japanese voicebank aviable to download! Thus Slavic group vocaloids has a new member. ;April 25, 2011; :Ricardo (AKA Hispanoloid) has now stated to be retiring from Vocaloid/UTAU HereHopefully permanently this time. ;April 24, 2011; :A beta version of Nico Nico Douga's English version, NicoNico.com, is online! You can login with your Nico account or with Facebook, although, since it's still a beta, it's still pretty much buggy and without many features as of now. It's uncertain whether they'll fully redirect Nico videos to their server, or if it'll keep being only for Youtube and DailyMotion videos. Anyways, keep a look at it! :Katarina Sokkyoune REDUX voicebank has been released! Download it at her page. ;April 23, 2011; :Shiho Koene's ACT1.6 voicebank is now released! :Kaisho Kenage's wiki page is now up! Her Act 1.0 is available for download. :Michi Ayako's final design has been released and a picture added to her page! ;April 22, 2011; :Kanon Sakurai now has a wiki page and a download link to her voicebank =D The voicebank is mainly in Japanese with some english syllables. English VB coming soon hopefully. :Miyuki UsagiRyu's Japanese voicebank is finally finished! Although she has two more languages to cover, her Japanese will be downloadable at her website here :Daatura finally has a wiki page! She is no longer in the Pageless UTAUloids page. Her v_1 multilingual voicebank, capable of singing English, Spanish, Latin, German, Portuguese, Hindi, and possibly more languages. She will be released on May 20. Five VCV Appends are planned. Y'all should check it out. ;) Pikane Ai and Raaphaello will soon have their own pages. ;April 21, 2011; :Oko Juugatsu finally has her page set up on UTAU wiki. She has been developed over half a year and now is capble of singing BOTH Japanese and Chinese! Download links can be found on her page. :Lia Okyanne has now her page. Her Japanese only voicebank is now downloadable. An English only voicebank and full voicebank will be soon for download. ;April 20, 2011; : Emi Akane has a new voicebank called Nyact 2 ^__^ if you make her sing you should show me and I will be very happy but dont claim her as your own because shes not! that would be bad o_o Thanks alot!!! : Yumene Ken is soon to get a page, hes Act 1 is soon done OTO still needs a lil fix, Shota append recording also begun. : A new UTAUloid to be produced by Baka Yellow has just begun recording! Get ready to welcome Shika Kichi, and girl with a lot of....'spirit'! ;April 19, 2011; :Akai Kawarine has been given a page. :Kaede Tsukuyomi's ACT 1 has been released! oto.ini may need configuring. :Suku Sanaten has her voice bank up on her page now, but be warned it has a few problems that need fixing in her next voice bank, those problems are up on her page if you want to have a look. -Lola :Rai Akegata has his own UTAU Wiki page and download link for Voice bank now! :Haru Namidane evicted from UTAU Wiki due to being based from another blacklisted voicebank, Kuro Arazune. Likewise, Haru's producer SukinaK is also banned and blacklisted, at the request of the group the person rebelled from, Fraloids, under Kevinp956. :Yügure Axel now has a UTAU Wiki entry along with his ACT1. :Guren Nataku (ナタク紅蓮) moves from "WIP Utauloids" to Utauloids. And creation of a "Single Language Utauloids from France (Other than FRAloids)" on the Utauloids main page. : Utauloids Daatura, Raaphaello and Pikane Ai added to "Pageless Utauloids". ;April 18, 2011; :An announcement from Loladecola8: An new Utau called Suku Sanaten is being made by Loladecola8! Suku's voice bank will be up on her page soon! -Lola :An announcement from Emster: A new UTAU is underway- R0SE! Her voicebank was recorded with OREMO. Boxart is a project that will be started soon, then a page will be set up with a voicebank download! I hope you all like her! -Emmy :Kurata Kaori's ACT 2.2 is now released and can be downloaded! ;April 17, 2011 :Niyuki VAPD's ACT 1 is now released! :Akemi Shinfonii now has a page! :Guren Nataku (ナタク紅蓮)'s ACT 1.0 is now released !! ;April 15, 2011 :Pinku Hana can now be moved to the deceased UTAUloid section when desired. : Shiho Koene's ACT1.5 is now released. :Ftero Hisune is a new WIP! However, he will be worked on slightly due to another UTAUloid being a WIP. :Blacklisted Ricardo discovered to be working under the new username of "Hispanoloid" on youtube, lying about his retirment from Vocaloid and UTAU. ;April 14, 2011 :Suki Urufu's act 3 demo download link posted on her wiki page ;April 11, 2011 :Pinku Hana now has a page! :Akemi Suta's voicebank is officially released! :Kyoku Kashi's ACT 1 voicebank now has an oto.ini. :Diipu Sakasamane just got a demo song released! ;April 10, 2011 :Xiao Ling got a fixed download link for its ACT 1. ;April 9, 2011 :Koibito Hoshioto's page is finally created, with all necessary info and links. :EVICTION NIGHT :A big ass was skewered and hung for all to see, with a nametag "DON'T MESS WITH UTAU WIKI HOUSE RULES." :A pathetic Orochi Herman impersonator by the name MoeHerman was cremated alive. :Utaukid12 was hung using a mobile telescopic crane after the deadline to make the person explain has elapsed. Takaru Yumiyo and a host of his/her other characters (who btw never became UTAU voicebanks) are added to the blacklist. :Utaubomb72 was given the GTFO due to making unproductive edits, creating characters that never became UTAU voicebanks, and making tl;dr and unoriginal OCs. ;April 8, 2011 :Tama Seishoubo's page has been added. :Apparently, someone by the name of MoeHerman has been making unwanted edits on the pages of Tei Sukone and Momo Momone. Hopefully their profile pages can be restored to its former state. :Looks like someone's very bitter about the policies being enforced here. Too bad it takes only one click to undo vandalism they make. O Herman 16:27, April 8, 2011 (UTC) ;April 7, 2011 :Utaukid12 has until April 9 to answer complaints regarding moving legitimate articles Jun and Ishi Ningyoune into Miru Katane. Going beyond this date will cause Miru to be entered to the blacklist, and Utaukid12 being a blacklisted producer due to the violation of the following house rule: 2. Renaming of articles done by unauthorized entities will be dealt with harshly. 3. Article hijacking or takeovers (eg. editing of an existing character article into a different character without permission) will be dealt with VERY harshly. : new utauloid minami now : Noko Choppune (チョップ音のこ) is now up for viewing and download! ;April 5, 2011 :Eli (along with Elliot) has their ACT 2 up! ;April 4, 2011 :Demetri Ookami now has a Vivid Append in progress! WITH OREMO. ;April 2, 2011 :Diipu Sakasamane now has a wiki page. :Hoshine Himehi and Tenshina Himehi have been officially released and their voicebanks are available for free downloading. ;April 1, 2011 :Kurata Kaori has now an ACT2 and can be downloaded. ;March 31, 2011 : The owners of Mary Hume are holding a contest! The contest is... Make her sing a song. If WE like it you win 2 subscribers, a comment, and a awesome vsq. Get busy! : Kazuo Yoshimura act2 has been released. ;March 30, 2011 ;www.utauonline.com has started its beta. Sign up now and enjoy the freedom of the site. Free voicebank/ust/vsq/mmd hosting and a nice art gallery waiting to be filled with art. We are also starting a UORanking system. Just add UORanking to your YT videos. Thanks for reading. ;March 29, 2011 : Oz Yuutsune has been released. : Emster has taken the liberty of making a page for Songs in need of USTs! Please post all your songs in need of USTs there! I hope you don't mind... :New appends and act2(full french Voicebank) released for Kriss Futarine,a French utau ;March 28, 2011 :Flint Hawkiko's Japanese ACT1 voicebank is now released! :Character Profiles 2.0 is now under development. It is proposed that it will use a template model to reduce HTML used. Technical Information of a voicebank is being considered for template model as well. :Related Characters will be expanded to a separate section (below the profile box) to keep the size to a minimum. It is proposed to be subdivided into: Family, Acquaintance, Colleague and Fan. :A quick lookup box for common characters and their permitted elements will be made as well. :Should you be interested or have ideas to pitch in, head over to UTAU wiki talk:Springcleaning. ;March 27, 2011 :The French UTAU Moka Nichifutsune now has a page! ;March 26, 2011 :Mion Megurine (and her creator) is given the GTFO. (She's not an UTAUloid, but rather, a Fanmade Vocaloid.) :Let this be a reminder of the rules. ;March 25, 2011 :Mary Hume's Act 2 is now complete. Her VB is now able to be downloaded on her page. :Misaki Choune's voicebank has been updated! ;March 24, 2011 :Mary Hume now has an Act 2, but will NOT be put up for download!!! :E&M's UTAU Service will take care of your boxart, oto.ini, and more, so please be sure to check us out! :3 ;March 22, 2010 :Miyuki UsagiRyu's page is created. :Benedicto Tekikakune has had his own page created! Plus, his own VB Trial is released: http://www.mediafire.com/?6m634mjn64z72of :Demetri Ookami now has an ACT 2 :♫R.M.D.♫ Has activated. :Albion V1 is been deleted by the real user.(Please do not repair this) :Michi Ayako's OFFICIAL design has been released! :VIRUS WAS GIVEN THE GTFO. ;11111 3, 2222222 VIRUS IS NOW IN!!! :Kazumi Kawa's page has now been added. :Kira Tsubasane has some of her voicebank fixed. Go to her page for the download link. ;March 21, 2011 :Destiny Auduo's First UTAU Anniversary is today! Check her wiki page for the updated ACT 3 voice bank!. :Kato ACT4-1 Has been released. :Albion V1 ACT2-4 Has been released. A :Virus 7 has been detected in UTAU wikia! :Michi Ayako ACT 1 has been released and she has a wiki page! :Albion V1 ACT1 Has been released. ;March 20, 2011 :The HoliLOIDS have been taken under the wing of the MiraiLOIDS, creating a MiraiLOID total of 6 UTAU! :M♥lly ACT1 Has been released. :Koneko Chikara Now has an ACT1 VCV voice bank and has a new design! Please Check it out! :Embattled UTAU voicebank author Ricardo lost his YouTube account. He has also declared retirement from the Vocaloid and UTAU scene due to prior controversies he was involved with. This marks the official "death" of Riki Leon. :Kaori Kurata page has been created. ;March 19, 2011 :Albion V1 has been added to the Wikia. :Rokune Zon has been added to the Wikia. :Rokoko Ayouha's vb has been released. ;March 13, 2011 :Shiki Mineko page has been created. :Koneko Chikara's LOW APPENDS for ACT4 are now here for download! :Aya Yashinne's voicebank is now up for download! :Hika Tei has been released with demo song. ;March 12, 2011 :Koneko Chikara's one year birthday is today, hear her VCV demo's! :Yusune Yoru page has been created. ;March 11, 2011 URGENT : A 9.4 (US: 9.8) magnitude earthquake has hit Japan, and has caused tsunamis and many aftershocks. Stand strong Japan, our thoughts are with you. In behalf of the collective overseas community of UTAU, we hope Japan can rise from this very heavy trial. ;March 11, 2011 :NOTICE: Utauloids that are inactive for more than a year will be moved to Deceased UTAUloids for cleanup without notice. If you want to keep your Utauloid alive, please make regular voicebank/homepage/song updates. Don't neglect your creation. Take care of it with love. ;March 11, 2011 : Thank you Orochi Herman for taking that down. You are greatly thanked from me and Lyn! :Findings: Snowloid and Lynny were framed for the vandalisms. Both were talked to, and denied the vandalism claim. (and presented proof they were not responsible for it. :Due to the high amount of vandalisms the Feirune pages garnered, they will be locked so that only registered users can edit them. ;March 10, 2011 :Mary Hume is a bi-polar "murder" that has attempted to kill Sukone Tei. Just because her personaliy is like this DOES NOT MEAN SHE IS A TERRIBLE UTAU AND I DID NOT MESS WITH THE FEIRUNE PAGES BECAUSE I HAVE NOT BEEN ON WIKI IN OVER A WEEK OR I EDIT MY UTAUs' PAGES! I WOULD ASK NICELY THAT YOU REMOVE OUR UTAUS OFF THE BLACKLIST, PLEASE :(! AND LYNYY246 IS NOT ME SHE IS A CO CREATOR OF MARY HUME! MARK HUME IS HER BROTHER/GENDERBEND, HE IS THE LOWERED VOICE OF MARY HUME AND HIS PICTURE IS BEING WORKED, I AM SORRY BUT WE HAVE NOT FOOLED WITH THE FEIRUNE PAGES, CHII AND AIDO ARE ME AND LYN'S FAVORITE UTAUS THANK YOU. :Snowloid, aka Lynny246, YOU ARE HEREBY DEMANDED TO EXPLAIN YOUR VANDALISM TOWARDS THE FEIRUNE PAGES. FAILURE TO EXPLAIN WILL RESULT IN YOUR UTAULOIDS MARY AND MARK HUME BLACKLIST ACROSS THE COMMUNITY, AND YOUR ENTRIES AND CREATIONS REGISTERED IN BLACKLISTED UTAULOIDS. Administrator Orochi Herman 05:47, March 10, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, you think up of a genderbend of this UTAUloid! Let's post it here in UTAU wiki right now! :HOLD IT RIGHT THERE! You can't do that UNLESS you have the following: Configuration, Illustration, Sample Works AND Information. Before you post your Fanmade UTAUloid, you need to adhere to those requirements. Also, you cannot directly relate them to the character's relation informationship unless the author permits you or it has gained enough popularity. :Incessant editing of unestablished characters to the relationship box will result in that page being locked. ;March 06, 2011 :Shosan Yunibasaru's Sweet Append has been released! :Klaus Johnson's UTAU voicebank has been released on this wiki and updated! Check it out! :UTAUloids will be adjusted to look good on the fruity wiki layout. Currently, the 7th box rows are clipped when seen in its entirety. (anyone who can do that for me properly is welcome to try to do so.) :Also, I'm going to attempt to erase the queue for Profile pages needing cleanup. And then work some more on the profile generator. :If anyone knows how to make automated scripts for Wikia, or if anyone knows any xml-rpc-like interfaces in Wikia, tell me right away in the talk page. The Japanese representation in the UTAUloids page is going far beyond the numbers of what's actually out there. ;March 05, 2011 :Misaki Choune's voicebank has been updated! ;March 04, 2011 :A teapot girl Chanoyu Teapot, the third UTAUloid from Ukraine, has a wiki page now. Her ACT1 can be downloaded there. ;March 03, 2011 :Mary Hume's page will be edited as the creator Snowloid and Lynny246 finish her story, do not think a hacker is bashing her page!!! :The UTAU Süß now has a wiki page! You can download his Act 1 there~ :The 2 first UTAUS from Britain, Erin FX-3-J12 and Claudia DJ-2 NEED to have a voice bank, but UTAU won't work for me, and audacity won't record my voice, could someone please help? :The first UTAUloid from Argentina Saundo Chokoreto who was released on February 17th in 2009 has now a Wikipage. ;March 02, 2011 :Canadian UTAUloid Yui Mikazuki has been released since February 13th. She now has a Wiki page. Check it out! ;February 28, 2011 : The creator of Mary Hume now has a new YouTube account! Subscribe to Snowloid on Youtube! :Kaoru Yasane has a UTAU page! Act 1 can be viewed on Youtube. ;February 26, 2011 :The owner of Mary Hume has possibly lost her YouTube account. ;February 24, 2010 :Matilda Hikari's ACT 3 voicebank is now ready for download! OTO.INI file fixes courtesy of SmeenSKC! ;February 22, 2010 :The second miraiLOID, Kujone Seijou now has his own page! His voice is being recorded now! :Ongaku Heion's ACT 1 released :Suki Urufu added to UTAU wiki :A WIP UTAUloid called Hisoka Naine now has a page and a demo of their ACT 1 up for download! :Amended the UTAU_wiki:UTAU_wiki_House_Rules|House Rules to address Page Ursurpation/Hijacking and nonsense edits. Penalties for these will be very harsh, so don't be stupid. Anyone can make a page, nobody needs to hijack or takeover pages. :Penalties for renaming articles "because I think it's a cooler name, and I say so" with this kind of reasoning will be pretty painful too. Can you say, GTFO? ;February 21, 2011 :Suki Urufu voicebank released ;February 20, 2011 :Kyoku Kashi's voicebank just gained Hiragana aliases! Great! :Jessi Maki act 3.1 has been released! ;February 19, 2011 :Arianna Leone's zip file was bugged, sorry if you tried to download it during these days! It has been fixed now, so redownload it, please. ;February 17, 2011 :Mary Hume now has a page on UTAU wiki! :Tsugomori, Wandu Hyang, and Gyuhwa Hyang have finally been given wiki pages! ;February 17, 2011 :Kiku Ryu page has been fixed after being messed up~ ^_^" ;February 17, 2011 :Arianna Leone v1.0 has been released! :Ratao Girine's ACT 2 has been released! ;February 15, 2011 :Fukasa Nekone, the third official ESPloid, has been released with an official voicebank. Also the first ESPloid to speak French! Magnifique! ;February 14, 2011 :Happy birthday to Zuii Takoe, who turned 2 years old today! As a special early release, you can download her Multilingual voicebank here :Utsukushii Tamashii's voicebank has finally been released. Go check it out! :Yumi Torine's voice bank has been released! :Foley Eika has been released, be sure to try him out if you can, please! :Yuki Amene's ACT 1 has been released! :Mai Futane's ACT 3 has been released! :Xiao Ling now has a fixed download link for its voicebank. :After 4 months, Franco Wakaine's ACT 1 got released today! ;February 13, 2011 :A WIP UTAUloid, Akemi Suta now has a page! ;February 12, 2011 :Alex4Ever has been found guilty of renaming UTAUloid pages to his own liking, and generally making disruptive edits. As a result, he will be banned from making further edits and access from this site. Moreover, the reported IP address making unwanted edits has been banned indefinitely as well. Let this be a warning that disruptive edits will not be tolerated. :Oh, and did we mention Alex4Ever has an UTAUloid using Len Kagamine's voice? ;February 11, 2011 :UTAUloid Tena Araine ACT 1.5 has been released, and UTAUloid MICHI will be moved to WIP UTAUloids for a while due her voice is still configured. ;February 09, 2011 ;We'd like to let everyone know that a Wikia Contributor with the adress 24.57.244.126 seems to be editing and putting hurtful things on UTAU pages. If you know how to stop this, we'd be greatful! :UTAUloids Yuki Oruganne and Rei Daisanne have been added to the wiki. ;February 08, 2011 :user:Emster's WIP UTAU, Aya Yashinne, now has a page! :Due to severe violations in the UTAU rules (namely, exporting Vocaloid samples and redistributing them), Lionoid Lourdes, by Ricardo Carrera, is now blacklisted. Since the Wiki does not accept this sort of behavior from users, Ricardo's own UTAUloid, Riki León, is also blacklisted until further notice. ;February 06, 2011 :Today Flint Hawkiko's demo voice has been released. Check it out and tell us what you think! :UTAUloid Kiri has an official page set up. : The Double UTAU, Seito/Seita Bakene has been released! ;February 05, 2011 :Today is Uta Utane, the first UTAUloid's birthday! :A new UTAUloid Kome Aki was released today. ;Febuary 04, 2011 :Kyokune Vio's page and voicebank are finished, be sure to check it out! ;Febuary 03, 2011 :Miu Nozomine has been released and has a page set up. She is listed as the 2nd member of DV-Loid UTAU set. :Kira Tsubasane has been released and has a page set up,she is also the 1st member of DV-Loid UTAU set. :Misaki Choune now has a page set up, courtesy of **E&M's UTAU Service!** :RX2-NOE's page is finished. Her voicebank is coming soon! :Kotsuki Farren page was created. :Matilda Hikari's Act 2 voicebank is up for download! Hiragan encoded and she sounds more human and is smoother! ;Febuary 02, 2011 :Shiho Koene's fixed oto.ini of her ACT 1 voicebank is now released. Download link is in her page. ;Febuary 01, 2011 :KYLZ Act 3 is officially released. 13MB. ;January 31, 2011 :Today is the end of the three-month test trial of the BETA2 versions of Saigone Mato and Lalika Izumine. Downloads will be no longer be available, and will be resumed with a new website location, clothing designs, and a better voice, as well as a download location. Thank you for downloading those crappy versions and trying them! we had a lot of good advise from you people! :Matilda Hikari's act 1 voicebank has been released! :Ui`s birthday !! xD ;January 30, 2011 : Emmy FINALLY got the hang of paint tool SAI, so that means E&M's UTAU Service's boxart with be better than ever! Request, people! :Hantai Shaine's ACT 1 voicebank has finally made it's debut! Check it out! :Kyoku Kashi's ACT 1 voicebank was also released to the public! ;January 28, 2011 :Koneko Chikara's ACT4 voice bank has been released! very smooth! Josh MacSing New Macloid to come made on mac recored on mac too! debut is Febuary2x get ready for mac sing Joshua!! ;January 28, 2011 :Kii Nane's Power voicebank has been put on distribution since January 27, 2011. ;January 26, 2011 :Dashi Seine have now his version 3.0! It's a very complete Voicebank!! Check him out!!! :Kiki Okashine's ACT2 has now been released with LITE VCV, effect samples and much more! Happy Birthday! :Viola Takarane's voicebank has been released! ;January 23, 2011 :Celeste Boketane's ACT 2 has been released! :Kaika Tsuyoikoe is now available. Kaika has been released since December 30 of 2010. ;January 21, 2011 :Akio Kikyuune's page has been created. :Rei Midorine's ACT 2 an page has been released. ;January 20, 2011 :Erireira Luke's ACT.3 is available for download and her page is re-built. :Mizu Keiyoushine now has a page, **Courtesy of E&M's UTAU Service** :Sachi Kigarune's page has been created. ;January 19, 2011 :Yuki Sukaru's Act 2.5 has been released :Plantmageskelly's UTAU Auditions are now taking place! Click the link to get all of the info on the contest and see if your samples will be one of the 12 chosen to be made into an UTAU! :Mizu Kori's Update, 2.5, has been released. Missing sounds and corrections have been made to her bank. You can download it here : http://www.mediafire.com/?nybgfvtnnddrc15 or on her wiki page. :Shiho Koene's page has been created and she was released on 15 January 2011. :Taira Kanne's page has been created. ;January 19, 2011 :Remu Sonone's page has been created. ;January 17, 2011 :Yumi Torine has a page set up! :Demetri Ookami now has a Power Append. It has a very wide range. :Rikaga Mizuto's ACT.2 is now available for download and just got a slightly new page article! :Demetri Ookami has a Light Append! It's very versatile. ;January 16, 2011 :Demetri Ookami has received a Strong Append! It's very high quality! ;January 15, 2011 :Demetri Ookami has received a Calm Append. Check it out! ;January 13, 2011 :Koji Heiwane's page has been set up!~ Go check him out.~ ;January 12, 2011 :Kana Kazune now has a page set up!**Courtesy of E&M's UTAU Service** ;January 11, 2011 :Kazuko Himitsune has been released. :Yuki Amezawa ACT.2's voicebank have been updated with tuned oto.ini and more! :Sara Ijinne's ACT 2 has been released! ;January 10, 2011 :Aoiro Kawarine has been upgraded to ACT 5, download link is on her page! :Note Dolcene COLD Append is now released and available for download! : Need an oto.ini made? Want someone to make your UTAU's boxart? Well now, there's E&M's UTAU Service! We'll do that for you! Check us out here: http://www.e-m-UTAU.webs.com ;January 9, 2011 :CALYPSO has been released! :CIRCE has been released! :Allison Denkine, another Eleloid, has been released today! :Kiku Ryu Has Released Her Upgraded Voicebank! Yay~ ;January 5, 2011 :Alassandra Ookami Vocal Expression: Warm STRONG has been released, and she is the only UTAU to have a Vocal Expression! Yay! :Ui has been released . Yay ~ :Shosan Yunibasaru has a Sweet Append in progress! :Fukai Nekone has been upgraded to ACT1.5! This new voicebank has some new fixed samples, and samples from ACT1.1. This new edition also now has English Support, and is now available for download! ;January 3, 2011 :Alassandra Ookami Warm Append is only availible until the 11th. So hurry! :Note Dolcene Soft and Sweet Appends are now available for download. :Eleloid Studios link is fixed, sorry about that. :Kalista Xirconium has been released! :Momotaro Momone has been on distribution since Nov. 22. :Oniko Hinomoto has been on distribution since Dec. 25. Yet the creators request that users not use the character and voicebank to incite political controversies. :Alassandra Ookami Append Cold has been released! ;January 2, 2011 :Alassandra Ookami has gotten two appends: Vivid and Scratchy. Try them out! :A blog has been created for a special brand of UTAU's. Eleloid Studios is now up for business! :Mikai Kagemori's act 5 voice bank has been updated. it is a rar file, so ask Sakki De Roxea to turn it to a zip if you need ;January 1, 2011 :Xiao Ling now has a wikia page and its ACT1 voicebank is available for download.